Many companies currently offer web browser extensions. Browser extensions, such as toolbars, may be included to improve the user interface for the web browser and/or other applications. These browser extensions provide functionality that is not available in existing applications. For example, a toolbar for a web browser may permit a user to perform a search right from the toolbar, permit terms to be highlighted on a web page, provide pop-up protection, and do other things to assist the user in finding information of interest. Web browser extensions may also include performance optimizations to improve the user's experience of the web browser.
When a user connects to a website, that website (or web server) knows little about the performance characteristics of the user device to which the server is connecting. Thus, the web server must serve a “one size fits all” web page which may result in long page load times (PLTs) or other delays for users with low quality connections.